parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 11
Here is part eleven of James Graham's second movie spoof of Gumball Hood. Cast *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Little John *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Maid Marian *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Prince John *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Sir Hiss *Merlock (from Ducktales) as Sheriff of Nottingham *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Friar Tuck *Goofy Goof (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) as Alan-a-Dale *Toodles (from Tom and Jerry) as Lady Kluck *Henchman 800 (from Rayman 2) as Trigger *Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman M) as Nutsy *Murfy (from Rayman 2) as Otto *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Skippy Rabbit *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Sis Rabbit *Tily (from Rayman 2) as Tagalong Rabbit *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mother Rabbit *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Toby Turtle *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Father Sexton *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mother Church Mouse *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Prince John's Thugs *Dantinis (from Croc) Sheriff's Thugs *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as King Richard *Various Characters as People of Nottingham *Cupcake Woman (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) as Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Little John disguise as Sir Reginald *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Robin Hood disguise as Old Man Transcript *(Later, as Gumball and Tom proceed to sneak into the castle to save Merlin, they see the hangman's noose and Merlock's guards, who are trying to see them. As Gumball and Tom sneak into the rescue, they hide in some statues as one of the guards see the statues without the suspecting duo being seen. As Gumball and Tom continue onward, Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000 walk back and forth, not knowing that the two cats are here) *Hunchman 1000: One o'clock, and all's well! (the clock chimes three times. Henchman 800 snorts and smacks) *Merlock: Hunchman 1000, you'd better set your brains ahead a couple of hours. *Hunchman 1000: Yes, sir. Uh, does that there mean addin' or subtractin'? *Merlock: Oh, let's forget it. *Hunchman 1000: Yes, sir, Stiletto, sir. *Merlock: Henchman 800, how can I sleep with you yelling, "All's well!" all the time here? *Henchman 800: Stile, everything ain't "all's well." I got a feelin' in my bones there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute. *Merlock: Criminently, Henchman 800! Point that rifle the other way. *Henchman 800: Don't you worry none, Merlock. The safety's on Old Betsy. (fires a shot, which flies back, forth, up, and down, and misses Merlock) *Merlock: Hey! Watch where you're shooting! What in tarnation you tryin' to do, you birdbrain?! *Henchman 800: Just doin' my duty, Merlock. *Merlock: You and that itchy finger of yours! *(as Hunchman 1000 approaches, Tom kidnaps him for making a muffled scream and ties the first pirate up) *Henchman 800: Hey, did you hear that? *Merlock: Sure did, Henchman 800. There's something funny going on around here. Come on. You cover me. (the two sneak forward toward the bushes) Wait a minute. Is the safety on Old Betsy? *Henchman 800: You bet it is, Merlock. *Merlock: That's what I'm afraid of. You go first. (Henchman 800 sneaks in) All right, you in there, come out with your hands up. *Henchman 800: Yeah, reach for the sky. *Gumball: Just you watch this performance, partner. *Tom: Be careful, Gumball. (Gumball obeys and walks forward) *Hunchman 1000: Jehoshaphat, Henchman 800. Put that rifle down. *Merlock: Aw, shucks, Henchman 800, it's only Mushu. And criminently, get back to your patrol. On the double. Get! *Henchman 800: (obeys) I'm a-gettin'! I'm a-gettin'! *Merlin: That Henchman 800. He's gettin' everybody edgy. Nothing's gonna happen. That fat Merlin is gonna dangle from the gallows come daybreak. *Hunchman 1000: Merlock, why don't you just sit yourself down here, kind of cozy-like? *Merlock: Well, thank you, Hunchman 1000. *Hunchman 1000: Just close your sleepy little eyeballs. The sandman's a-comin'. (Merlock snores) Why don't you, uh, let me loosen that belt? (Singing) Rock-a-bye, Merlock, Just you relax. (Merlock snores, and as Hunchman 1000 hums, Merlock hums along. Snoring resumes. Hunchman 1000 hums until a lock squeaks and clicks as Merlock snorts) *Merlock: Oh, Hunchman 1000, that's mighty sweet. Sing it one more time, would you? *Hunchman 1000: (singing) Rock-a-bye, Stiletto, Just you relax. (snoring resumes, as Hunchman 1000 hums again when Tom sneaks in, the door slams, leaving Henchman 800 to fire his shot) *Henchman 800: Wait a minute! Jailbreak! Jailbreak! I heard it! I heard it, Merlock! The door! The door! (grunts) *Merlock: Now, for the last time, no more false alarms. (as he whacks Henchman 800 on the head) *Henchman 800: Ow! *Gumball: Now, you release Merlin and the others, and I'll drop in on the royal treasury. (walks off as Tom obeys. Tom finally finds Merlin) *Merlin: Oh, Tom, it can't be! *Tom: (whispering) Shh, quiet. We're bustin' out of here. *Merlin: Thank God. My prayers have been answered. (as Tom and Merlin sneak in, they open the door, and unlock the ball chains from the others) *Goofy Goof: Thanks for saving us, buddy. *Murfy: I'm so glad you've come to help us. *Slave 1: Phew. *Rut: Thank you for saving my life. (the others escape) *Rat: I'm ready. Where's the bad guys? *Merlin: Take it easy, son. *Goofy Goof: Guys, look! (as Gumball enters to get the treasure, he sees Jafar and Don Croco snore, and ties rope on one end and throws the other end to Tom, who ties on the other side) *Jafar: Gumball! (mumbles and groans, laughing) I'll get even. I'll get... (sighs, but snorts, and grumbles. As Don Croco snores with Jafar's high-pitrched moaning as Don Croco's snoring continues) It's Gumball I... I want. (laughs, but mutters, while Don Croco snores as the bags of gold go over to Gumball's friends) *Merlin: (laughing) Praise the Lord and pass the tax rebate! (chuckling) *Tom: (whispering) Come on. Follow me. (sneaks away as the others obey. As some coins fall loose, Merlock wakes up, only to get caught and locked in after Tom disguises himself) *Henchman 800: (approaches) Now, Stilet... Now, don't get your dander up, but I still got a feelin' that... (yelps as Tom ties him up) *Tom: Goofy, get goin'. Hurry. (the people obey, but as the clock chimes four times, Gumball picks up more bags, while Lotso moans, snorts, mutters, shudders, and whimpers. Gumball tries to sneak away, and climbs up, but gets stopped, and manages to escape until Jafar screams. As the people pull harder, Jafar calls his guards, until his bed bumps into a wall when he falls down) *Jafar: Guards! Guards! My gold! (sees the gang getting along with his gold) Oh, no, no, no. They're getting away with my gold. Guards! Guards! To the jail! Guards, halt! Stop! Desist! (wails as the guards crash into the wall) *Gumball: Everybody, this way! *Gang 1: They're after us! *Policeman 1: Stop, gang! *Policeman 2: In the name of the law! *Policeman 3: Cease them! *Gang 2: Come on, faster, guys. *Gang 3: Ha-ha! We shall prevail. *Gang 4: Head for the hills! Gang way. Retreat! Yikes! *Policeman 4: You'll never escape! (the cops slip and bump into a wall. As the gang continue to pursue them, Gumball whacks Abis Mal on the head, and pulls a switch to free some barrels, that bump the guards into the walls) *Gumball: That's all of them. Get going. (Tom, on board the now fixed train, and inside the engine's cabin, blows the whistle, and pulls the regulator to start the train out of here, until Gumball opens the bridge for the train to travel) *Tom: This ain't no hayride. Let's move it out of here. (shouts) *Merlin: On to Sherwood Forest! (grabs and pulls Tily aboard, just before the train would have pulled off) *Merlock: We got him now! (as the guards charge toward Gumball, who climbs up, Gumball avoids more and continues to climb his way upward) *Gumball: Keep going. Don't worry about me. *Merlock: This time, we got him for sure. (attempts to attack Gumball, who dodges, and flees in fright up the tower, and climbs up to the tower with worry) *Gumball: Help! Help! Somebody help! *Jafar: Shoot him! *Tom: Look up there! It's Gumball. *Rat: And he's trapped. Jump, Gumball. Jump! *Gumball: (obeys, and jumps when he splashes into the river, but sinks in the process before the guards nearly kill him) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! *Jafar: Kill him! Kill him! *Tom: Come on, Gumball. Come on. *Rat: He's just gotta make it. (only Gumball's hat appears) *Tom: (sobbing) No. Oh no. No. *Jafar: (cheering) Don Croco, he's finished! Done for! La, la, la (laughing) *Rat: (sobbing) He's gonna make it, isn't he, Tom? (now speaking) Hey, what's that? Tom, look it! (a tube appears with Gumball's hat approaching) Look it! *Tom: Hey, what the...? (water spits out of the tub at Tom, who laughs, until Gumball shows, climbs out of the water with his hat on, and hugs into Tom) Oh, man, did you have me worried, Gumball? I thought you were long gone. *Rat: Ah, not Gumball Hood. He could've swum twice that far, huh, Mr. Gumball Hood, sir? *Gumball: Yes. *Don Croco: Look, Gumball! Look! He's made it. He got away again. *Gumball and Rat: A pox on that phony King of England! Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! (both cheer) *Jafar: Oh, no. It's so miserably unfair. *Don Croco: Well, I tried to tell you, but, no, no, no, you wouldn't listen. Your traps just never work. And see what you did to your mother's castle? You've ruined and destroyed it. *Jafar: (screaming) Mommy! (a chase begins with Jafar and Don Croco ensues through the not burnt castle) *Don Croco: (screams) Jafar, no. *Jafar: You cowardly alligator! *Don Croco: Please. Oh, no! *Jafar: Procrastinating crocodile! Aggravating fool! *Don Croco: Save me! Ooh! *Jafar: You crocodile in shake's clothing! *Don Croco: Help! He's gone stark raving mad! Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs